


Out of the box

by Wink_Blue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fangirls, Gen, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Parody, Shipping, characters in real world, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wink_Blue/pseuds/Wink_Blue
Summary: It is a dream of an otaku to see anime character coming out of screen. What happens when that dream becomes reality? Our most beloved Hunter x Hunter characters are in real world. How will they react to all the fandom? Read and find out! (Old story posted on fanfic.net long ago)





	Out of the box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for choosing to read this. About this story: I posted this long ago on fanfiction site, I'm posting it here now. (if you ever read it there then you have my awkward togashi apologies)  
> I'll be looking for a co-author for this, if you're interested then tell me. (I'll be honest I dont have much motivation to write this, but who read it deservs an end so I'll finish it and stop being Togashi. (though Togashi is really cool, no disrespect for him)
> 
> Have fun reading please! leave me comments if you can!

**Out of the box**

* * *

 

Midnight is the time when most of creatures are in their deep slumber. It’s the time when people take rest from their tiring day. Almost everyone is asleep except an otaku. They say otaku never sleeps. Just like any other otaku a female otaku was sitting in front of screen wide awake.

“Hey keep your narration down will ya?! It’s disturbing me!” Girl sitting in front of screen in a resting position, scolded the narrator…

“So where I was?... oh yea. Kurapika! Kyaa~ Killua! Hehe!” She continued surfing internet. She was surfing random fan sites to feed her fandom, when she found a site with a RPG game.

The game was about Hunter x Hunter. But there were only high quality pictures of scenes and characters and dialogs to describe situation, more like a visual novel. You have to choose between to go further in game.

She decided to play. In after few panels there were pictures of hunter world’s current condition. Four hunters seem to be on bad condition and seem to be fighting for their lives. After that an uncertain character appeared on screen. He was wearing a black hooded cloak, face almost hiding.

He asked a question. “Huh? ‘Do you want to save them?’ what kind of question is that?” She talked to herself out loud and instantly clicked ‘Yes’ option.

As she clicked ‘yes’ screen faded and became black and completely void. She waited something to happen but nothing happened. Thinking her PC must be hanged upon her, she franticly clicked mouse 2-3 times. Just after clicking screen started glowing again but this time it started glowing white and shiny.

White light stated emerging from screen which was enough shiny to make her blind. Because of light she covered her eyes. She suddenly felt some weight topping on her. Eventually the weight she felt suddenly doubled itself.

It increased again and now it was weighing like three people sitting on her.  She could even feel something like flesh, bones and clothes piled up on her.  The chair she was sitting on started shaking and creaking.

The light coming from screen was still increasing. It finally went on its maximum glow and so did the weight top of her.

The chair finally collapsed due to excessive weight. Lying on floor, she was still covering her eyes. The light was still too bright for her see. The light eventually faded and everything was back to normal. It took her few moments for her eyes to readjust.

After few moments she was able to see again. The first thing she saw was four people lying on floor along with her. “What?” she rubbed her eyes to confirm the sight. But nothing happen, those people were real for sure. And to confirm that once again, she poked her finger to one of their cheek.

There were four people one with white hair, one with blonde hair and two with black spiky hair. She poked her finger into white hair one’s cheek. As he reacted she instantly backed out.

“Ugh… what happened?” her woke up rubbing his head.”Hey, Gon, guys wake up!” As he called, other three woke up rubbing their heads.

“Ow… Killua , what happened?” boy with spiky hair, clad in green, asked.

“Where are we?” blonde headed boy in blue clothes asked sitting up.

“Are we alive?” spiky haired man in business suite asked groggily.

The girl was still sitting on floor, eyeing the people appeared in her room out of a screen. Gon was looking around when he caught girl watching them. “Um, miss? What is this place?” he asked her. She looked left and right in confusion and then realized it was her Gon talking to.

“Are you talking to me?” she said pointing at her face.

“Mhm.” Gon nodded in response. Other three turned at her.

“Uh, well, it’s my room.” She stared at them for moments.  _‘Are they cosplayers?’_ she thought. And decided to clear her mind. “Umm… who are you?”

“Huh? Oh right. I’m Gon! Gon Freecs!” Gon replied.

“Um, no, I mean your real name. You guys are cosplayers, right? And how did you got here?” She was speaking in a rather shocked and space out manner.

Gon made a troubled and confused face. “Killua, what is cosplay?”

“Cosplay is when you wear the clothes that anime characters wear.” Killua answered in his know-it-all tone.

“Are we cosplayers?”

“No you idiot! Are you wearing clothes of any anime character?!”

“No.”

“Then we’re not! Hey girl, we’re not cosplayers! Who so you think we’re cosplaying of?” Killua snapped at the girl.

“Um,Hunter x Hunter characters. Go, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.” She replied while pointing at respective person.

“Those are our names. Do you think we’re anime characters?” Killua was getting irritated now.

“Yea?” She simply answered.

“We’re not anime characters dammit!”

“Hey guys!” Killua stopped in tracks when Kurapika called out pointing at the screen. “Look! There are pictures of us!”

Killua got up and sat on the chair after repositioning it. He took the mouse and started looking through the computer, other three gathered around him with a curious and shocked look.

By the time Killua got hold of computer, the tab where game was running before has been closed. All they could see now was a unfortunate download folder. The folder was full of anime stuff and so much for her misfortune, the folder was-

“The folder is full of our pictures! That’s ridiculous!!” Leorio exclaimed.

“Hey stop looking at other people’s stuff!!” The girl yelled from behind but sadly got ignored.

“How do you have so many pictures of us? Are you stalker or something?” Killua asked suspecting.

“What do you mean? They are not yours! They are Gon and Killua’s!”

“Are you blind or something?! We’re the people you’re talking about!!” Killua almost yelled at her. Realization stuck her, her eyes widen in shock.

“Hey explain this right away!” Leorio said getting on offensive side. She was still standing there dumbfounded, without saying a word, she was standing there eyes widen like a statue.

“Look, we won’t hurt you if you tell us. But we can’t help it if you don’t.” said Kurapika, summoning his chains. She was still standing the same, complete speechless.

“Hey, miss? ”  Gon called her, but she didn’t have any response. “Miss?” Gon thought she passed out. To check on her, he poked a finger into her cheek.

“KYAAAAAAA~” as soon as Gon poked her cheek, she spring back to life, 'fangirling' uncontrollibly.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please consider comments it puts magic motivation in me! also please consider being co-author!  
> (Also I wrote this long ago so I know its weebish, thank you)  
> See you in next chapter!


End file.
